Growing Friendship
by PokePokeMaster
Summary: What would you expect from a duo that has spent their whole life together? Duncan was given a Pokemon only weeks after his own birth. They've grown together since diapers, and now Duncan wants to set off on a journey to find who he is. When he wants to go alone, to see who he is without this companion Pokemon, how will his forever-loyal Pokemon react? And how will Duncan stay safe?


**This is a story based on my own ideas. The first few chapters will hopefully explain the whole idea (once again, hopefully). This is actually to occupy me while OC's come in for Power Collision. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: Flashback

_The Professor held up the thin base of the umbrella in one hand as she scurried through the rainy atmosphere. The umbrella had a light wood for its handle, with a yellow canopy. Both the light honey wood and the bright yellow fabric were dimmed greatly by the lack of sunlight. Rain spattered on the canopy and bounced off, like some kind of magic fabric. In her other hand, she carefully balanced a triangle case with round edges. Three curious figures laid in the three rounded-out slots._

_The Professor quickly ran around a big puddle of water, which tiny Tympole, Poliwag, and Wooper occupied. A large Azumarill approached with a surplus of special berries that only grew in the rainy season, Passho berries. The big water Pokemon Slammed itself into the growing puddle, berries being sent to all of the water Pokemon._

_She takes a glance at the forest, where a Pansear gained help from a Chimchar to remain dry. Under them a Panpour and Pansage splash each other with the refreshing rainwater. While still speed-walking to her destination, a dark wood house with a crimson-maroon rooftop and brick chimney, a Lotad carrying a Psyduck in its lily pad hat ran in front of her, stopping the Professor dead in her tracks. A Ducklett in the sky chased after the pair with an East Sea Shellos racing by ground. Up ahead, two Buizel stop the Lotad and Psyduck, laughing, and whip their tails in circles, like fans. The Psyduck is pushed off of the Lotad, who was too light and lifted into the sky. The Ducklett from behind snatched him in her mouth, while Shellos stopped Psyduck from recovering._

_The Professor couldn't help but burst out laughing with the Pokemon, until her rare Poketch beeped, signaling her appointment with the family ahead. As she finally approached the house, a group of newborn Mudkip were led by an over-confident Marshtomp right in front of her, the Mudkip equivalent of Psyduck crossing. Marshtomp swatted some of the Mudkip on the tail, encouraging them to move faster. He gave a quick smile to the late Professor before prancing away._

_Professor Eucalyp gave a pleasant chuckle once again, then pressed down on the Whismur-shaped doorbell. A soft Whismur calling came from inside the house, accompanied by the moving of feet._

_The door opened to a man and a woman, Mr. and Ms. July. "Oh, Mary," Ms. July states humorously. "Have you ever been on time for an appointment?" Mr. July welcomes her inside, the triangle case taken by Ms. July as they smile warmly at each other. Prof. Eucalyp shuts her umbrella and hangs it with two other ones on a rack, one black and the other red. Mr. July takes the case from his wife so that she could help the Professor with her black raincoat._

_The Professor walks alongside Ms. July to the kitchen. They pass a master bedroom, a guest room, a door to the garage, several other doors, and then finally the kitchen. Their newborn baby, Duncan July, sits on a high chair at a taupe colored table. A round face with drool hanging from his tiny, sleeping mouth appears on top of a chubby body. The baby shifts in his high chair._

"_So these are the Pokemon Eggs?" Mr. July asks. He had never seen an actual one, despite the fact that they are common in their region. There are Daycare Centers and even specific Breeding Centers in the Cerenaya region, but neither in Oakley Town._

"_Yes, they were specifically bred in my Lab not far from here. The parents are in the outside area. Not currently, because of the rain, but if you'd like to see their health you always may. This Egg is the Fairy-type dog Pokemon Snubbull," said Eucalyp, pointing at a white-based Egg with pink circles and ovals randomly dotted around it. While pointing at a grey Egg with black circles and ovals, the Professor said, "This is the Dark-type dog Pokemon Poochyena." One last Egg remained unexplained, with a light brown base and cream circles and ovals. "This is the Normal-type dog Pokemon Lillipup."_

_Ms. July tended to Duncan as the Professor explained. "So what's the idea here?" she asked, looking up briefly from feeding the baby._

"_Well," Eucalyp said, "my colleague, Prof. Oak, and I are researching human-Pokemon interaction. I usually study Pokemon in their natural habitats, but that topic has brought me deeper into Prof. Oak's studies. This kind of study has never been done before."_

"_Could we get to the point?" Mr. July questioned meaningfully. "We must get little Duncan to bed soon."_

"_So Oak and I had been planning this research event for weeks now, but we couldn't acquire a family willing to allow their newborn child to raise a Pokemon from birth. When you said that you were willing to allow your Duncan to raise Pokemon from a very young age, I decided to take this opportunity as soon as possible._

"_This would mean that you're son would choose his own Egg by himself, as recent studies from doctors show that even babies are wise when it comes to Pokemon. It comes from that feeling inside of all of us that makes us want to not be alone. He will be happy with the Pokemon when he grows, trust me."_

_The two partners looked at each other, having a silent mental conversation that all married couples can do._

"_We'll do it," Ms. July answered. Mr. July placed Duncan in the middle of the table, his weight still small compared to his rain jacket. Prof. Eucalyp placed each Egg, in an Egg Case, of course, an equal distance away from each other and Duncan. Mr. July started to tickle his son under the chin. A light giggle escaped the baby's lips._

_Duncan stirred, looked around him, and remained totally clueless. Ms. July seemed uncertain._

"_How long will this take?" she asked the Professor._

_Suddenly, the baby crawled over to one of the Eggs. "Now," Eucalyp said. She took out her notepad and started writing notes in the decision of Duncan._

_The little baby licked the tinted glass of the Egg Case, smiling at the brown-and-cream Egg, holding the Normal-type Lillipup inside._

**Ta-da! Hopefully this wasn't a bad start. I am proud of the rainy atmosphere in the beginning. I could actually picture it myself. Other than that, though, I'm not really sure on the writing. I know that the tenses are confusing, and I'm trying to improve on that, but for now goodbye :)**

**_NEW NOTE: __This story is going to be on hold for a bit as I get into Power Collision. I hope everyone likes the Prologue. I'm sorry about this but like always, I have other things on my plate. Goodbye (via this story) for a while :) :) :) :) :) :)_  
**


End file.
